Too Much Knowledge
by georgiasf
Summary: Pre-NM Bella is kidnapped by the Volturi! Why is she kidnapped? Will Edward save her? Will she survive? Kinda dark. No abuse/rape/etc.
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction Writers: Do you ever get the idea for a new story and it keeps picking at your brain (conversations, plot line etc.) forever until you write it down? Yeah, this is one of those outcomes.**

**I don't normally do this, but this chapter is in third person omniscient. As in, the reader knows the protagonist's thoughts and feelings. Every chapter after this will be in someone's point of view (Edward's or Bella's).**

Bella opened up Microsoft Word on her computer. She toyed with a string hanging off of her sweatpants while waiting a few minutes for it to load. She only typed one thing.

_I am completely and utterly bored._

_-Bella Swan_

_Friday, July 10, 2005 11:36 p.m._

Her boyfriend, Edward, and his whole family were out on a hunt. Her father was spending the weekend at Billy Black's house for an early morning fishing trip. She missed them. She hadn't seen them since Wednesday and he is supposed to come home on Saturday. She was stuck at home bored the whole time. She couldn't go out because of dangerous thunderstorms.

She was worried about them, about _him_.

She knew she should not be. Vampires cannot be destroyed by bad storms that put the whole peninsula under thunderstorm watch. But lightning could strike a tree that he was in and it would catch on fire and then he would…

She could not even think of the word. She closed the document and loaded up the internet.

A big flash of lightning flooded her room with light for a second then her computer and lamp beside it shut off. Her whole room was dark now.

She got off the chair and walked slowly to her nightstand, making sure not to trip over anything. When she reached it by stubbing her toe, she sat on her bed and tried to turn on the light.

_Dang, the whole house must be out _she thought. She opened the drawer on her nightstand and fumbled through it, trying to find the flashlight. While looking for it another flash of lightning hit and she could see the outlines in her room for a quick second.

There were more outlines than there should have been.

Bella instantly got scared. She finally found her flashlight she quickly flipped it on. She moved it across her walls.

There were figures. No, more like people. Three tall ones and two short ones. She dropped it in shock. She was too stunned to speak.

"I-It's not working, Master," a boyish voice said.

"What do you mean it's not working?" a deep, irritated, male voice said.

"Let me try," a small girlish voice said. About 15 seconds later she said with a confused and worried tone "It's not working either,"

"Just get her!" another male voice commanded. Bella was instantly in the arms of the unknown person. Another strike of lightning rushed through the room and in that rapid second she could see the dark ruby eyes of her captor. She was thrown over the shoulder of her kidnapper.

They rushed down the stairs at an impossible speed and outside. Bella was instantly soaked by the rain. She could barely make out anything from behind her wet hair in her face. Suddenly she was thrown and then felt the warm leather of a car. She sat up, choking on water and her hair. She quickly fixed that situation.

Bella looked around. She was the back seat in a big truck, a Hummer perhaps, and there was another row of seats before the driver and passenger's seat. It was racing down the sleepy streets of Forks and onto the highway at an unbelievable speed. The rows in front of her were filled, and she was alone in the back seat.

She sighed and buckled up by the window, coming to terms with the fact that she was kidnapped by unknown strangers. Unknown _vampire_ strangers.

She started to shiver from the cold, and she noticed a person up front turn on the heat in the truck.

Her thoughts drifted to Edward. What would he say, what would he _do_ when he found out that she was kidnapped. How would he rescue her?

_Will_ _I be rescued? _she thought as she fell asleep crying silent tears.

**This chapter is really short (for me), but I couldn't think of anything else to stick in there that wouldn't be similar to uninteresting spam.**

**Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Forgot to post this on the last chapter, but Stephenie owns the characters, not me.**

I woke up shivering on a cold stone floor. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Where was I? Then the memories came flooding back. The thunderstorm. The lights going out. The mysterious kidnappers. They must have put me out with medicine when I fell asleep in the truck.

I was in a small room with no windows and a door that was most likely locked on the outside, so I couldn't get out. It was no bigger than a janitor's closet. It was very dark except for the small light coming from under the door. There was a small plate of food by me. I suddenly realized that I was starving, not having anything to eat since 7ish last night. Wait, what day is it? I devoured the ham and cheese sandwich and chugged the small glass of water. That satisfied the hunger, a little.

There was also a neat pile of clothes by me. I got up and looked at it. There were jeans, socks, tennis shoes and a tee, just my size. I realized that I was still wearing my sweatpants and old t-shirt from last night, or whenever. They weren't wet anymore, but still cold. I changed out of them and into the nice clothes offered to me. It felt cold, but in a nice way. Not wet, I guess. The shirt, jeans and shoes fit me very well. I sat back down and sorted out some things.

One, where _was_ I? I obviously wasn't in Forks anymore, and there was nothing for me to look at to find out what time of day it was or what day it was.

Two, who kidnapped me? They were vampires, I knew it. Their red eyes gave it away. But they must have been more civilized than James and Victoria if I was still alive.

Three, where was Edward? He probably knew about this now, with Alice being able to see the future and all. Is he going to come rescue me? _Will_ he come rescue me?

_Of course he will, silly. He loves you._ a voice in my head said. I mentally smacked myself for being so absurd. That only lasted a moment.

How will he rescue me? Will I make it out of here alive? What's going to happen to me next?

I heard the door creak open, letting more light into the room. I shielded my eyes at the sudden brightness. A figure stood in the doorway, blocking some of the light

"Oh good, you're up," A deep male voice. I looked up at him. His long black cloak was touching the ground and his long black hair was a great contrast to his papery white skin. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aro, and you are Isabella Swan, correct?" I nodded my head a little, still frightened to say anything. I figure its best not to correct him about my name. I hesitantly stood up to meet his gaze. He took a few steps forward so now he was about a yard away from me. "Don't worry, my coven and I will not harm you, now," he assured.

He quickly turned around, his cloak almost brushing my legs. "Come, follow me,"

I rushed with him out of the room. I was lead down large halls with huge chandeliers and marvelous paintings hung on the walls. He led me to a great room and ushered me to a wooden chair in the middle. I sat down and put my hands in my lap. He walked over towards the wall.

"I want to ask you some questions, Isabella." Aro said. "But first I want you to meet some of my coven." Two other men in long black cloaks came into the room. One had the same long black hair as Aro and the other had snow white hair that was the same length and both had the papery white skin. He motioned to the one with the snow white hair "This is Caius," and then motioned to the other one "and this is Marcus, my brothers,"

Two smaller vampires appeared. They look like they haven't hit puberty yet, or never will from their size and facial structure. One is a girl and one is a boy, and they look like they could be twins. Aro put a hand on each shoulder.

"This is Jane and Alec. They will be testing you later," he said. I was afraid of what 'testing' means. Aro, Marcus and Caius slowly walked over to me and made a semi circle around me. I cringed back into the chair a little, trying to make myself feel small.

"Do you know why you are here, Isabella?" Marcus asked serious tone. I shook my head no.

"It's because you know too much," Caius replied.

I used all of my courage to ask "About what?" yet it only came out in a whisper.

"About us. Vampires," Aro informed. "You know too much about our world, and you pose as a threat to us all,"

I spoke without thinking "No-I, I promise-I swear I won't tell-"

"Silence!" Aro's voice commanded. It sent shivers down my spine "You will do as we say or you will die," I nodded my head quickly in agreement. They walked back over to where Jane and Alec were and talked so low I couldn't hear it.

"We would like to try something on you, Isabella. Don't worry, it won't kill you," Aro said calmly. Jane and Alec stepped in front of him. "Just… relax,"

Jane studied me with a lot of concentration on her face. Her expression went from content to confused to a worried stare.

"I... It's not working. I don't know what's wrong with her," She said in a rushed and frightened voice to Aro.

"You try Alec," he said. Alec, who looked much more calm than Jane, studied me also. His look also turned to worry.

"I don't know what's wrong, Master. It's like there's a… block…or something around her," They both looked at Aro and he was concentrating on me. He looked deep into my eyes and I looked down to my lap.

"Miss Isabella. Please stand up," Aro dictated. I hesitantly stood up from the old chair and continued to look at the ground. I could hear Aro's light footsteps and the brush of his cloak across the ground as he came towards me. When I could see his cloak from my view I looked up into is face.

"May I see your hand please?" he asked with such a calm voice that I thought he'd turn good. I lifted up my right arm and he took my hand as if to shake it. His skin felt smooth and hard, but not like granite, like a mineral I couldn't place. He focused on my face as if searching for something, anything. After a few moments he let go. "Incredible," he murmured. He dropped my hand then his eyes quickly flashed over to my left arm, and looked at my wrist.

"What is that?" he asked in a sharp voice. My eyes dropped to the floor and I indiscreetly tried to move my left arm behind my back. He swiftly grabbed my hand such force that hurt my arm.

He examined my scar from last spring. I tried to push the memories of…_his_… face from my mind, hoping that he couldn't read my thoughts right now.

He released my arm and lifted up my chin so I had to meet his eyes.

"How did you get that scar?" His blood red eyes pierced my plain brown ones.

"I-I was attacked, by a vampire, last March. H-he bit me and Edward," My heart ached with a brutal pain "-he sucked the venom out and saved me," I tried really hard not to remember those painful memories. The ballet studio, the crash of the mirrors, blood seeping down my face and arm, the throbbing pain in my wrist.

"I would have never guessed that any vampire would have the strength to do that," Aro said, bewildered. He let my chin free and turned around and walked towards his brothers and Jane and Alec. I sat back down in the old chair.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. What were Jane and Alec trying to do to me? Why did I hold Aro's hand for about a minute? Why was he concerned about my scar? What's going on?

"Isabella," Aro's voice spoke up. I continued to look down. "Your boyfriend, Edward, right?" The name stung at my heart. I wish he was here. "He can read minds, correct?" I gave a small nod.

"So can I," I looked up at him then, confused. Wasn't Edward the only one that could read minds in the vampire world?

"I can read every thought a person has ever had, while he can only read the things that they are thinking at the moment. But I have to come in contact with that person to do that. You are the only mind that I've ever seen in my three thousand years of living that I could _not_ read. And apparently, your mind can block Jane and Alec's powers too," I felt embarrassed. First my mind doesn't work properly with Edward's, now these people that could kill me whenever they wanted too? I _am_ a freak.

"Heidi!" Aro barked. A very tall woman rushed in. She looked beautiful. Her long mahogany hair was down and it was shining. She almost looked like Rosalie, for her posture and poise. Heidi turned to look at me and she had the strangest shade of purple in her eyes. Like if she had blue contacts over red eyes…

"Heidi, you will be Isabella's escort during her stay. You two may leave now," Aro said. I got up from the chair slowly as Heidi came over to me with a small smile on her face. Her look said 'I'm sorry you're in here, but I'm going to be the nice one here'. She led me out of the room and down the vast hallways again. She stopped in front of a door that didn't seem to quite fit in.

"I suppose you need to use the restroom," she smiled. I nodded a little and went inside. It looked like a restroom in a fancy restaurant. It was very well decorated, so much better than my living conditions. I quickly used the toilet and washed my hands and came back out. We continued to walk down the huge hallways, towards my 'room'.

"So, Isabella-" she started.

"Please, call me Bella," I whispered. I had a strange sense of trust for her, maybe because she doesn't come off as evil.

"Okay then, Bella. I see that you found the new clothes that we offered you. I'll wash your old clothes for you," She seems so, sincere. Like if she was in my situation before… but I doubt it.

"Um, okay then…" When we reached my room, she unlocked the door (Locked from the outside, I knew it!) and led me in. I handed her my sweatpants and shirt that I was wearing the night before. She was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Hey, uh, Heidi? What day is it?" Ugh! That is such a stupid question!

"It's about 3:00 pm on Saturday," she said with a smile. As she left and locked the door, I sat in the corner of the room, curled my legs up to my chest and started to silently cry, wishing that I wasn't here, or at least for Edward to be here with me, to help me get through this.

**Um, did Bella get bitten on her left or right wrist by James? I think it was left (at least that's what they showed in the movie) and Jacob mentioned it (I think) in New Moon.**

**Reviews are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No I **_**didn't**_** die, or disappear off the earth. Sorry for the late update. First there was school and finals (OMG I CAN'T BELIVE I PASSED MY BIOLOGY FINAL!) and then my mom took away my computer because she is… a pain and then I went camping with family friends where the closest thing to modern inventions is running water in the disgusting bathrooms. But I'm back and here is the next chapter!**

**The song ****Halo**** by Beyoncé is good to listen to in the second half. It really puts you in the mood.**

EPOV

We were out hunting in the storm. Twice we saw a tree get struck by lightning. It's a cool sight, but also scares the crap out of animals.

My brothers, father and I love hunting during thunderstorms. It's like a horror/thriller movie but you know that you won't die. Having the rain hit your face at over one hundred miles per hour, hearing the loud claps of thunder with more intensity than a human, then when you strike an animal it's scared even more because of the storm.

But I'm really worried about Bella. She's home by herself during this really bad storm. The whole Olympic Peninsula is under a thunderstorm watch. What if she looks out the window and a bolt of lightning strikes her dead? Or what if she's in the kitchen using the microwave and lightning strikes the power line and whatever she had in the microwave catches on fire and she burns to death? I can't save her if there's a fire or-

_Edward, you _really_ need to calm down. You're starting to stress _me_ out._ Jasper spoke in my head. I tried to relax a little as I tackled a deer. Alice and Jasper ran right past me and Alice stopped in her tracks without warning. She was having a vision and Jasper stumbled over her. Alice seemed frightened of what she was seeing. Jasper put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Alice? Alice, honey? Are you alright?" Jasper asked in a worried tone. I started to see the vision in my head and got angry, sad, worried and a whole bunch of other emotions at the same time.

Alice snapped out of it and fell into Jasper's arms and started to sob. "I-it's Bella," she cried.

"What about her?" Jasper asked soothingly. He gave me an anxious look. _She hasn't gotten this upset about a vision in a long time. What was it about, besides Bella?_

Alice started to replay the vision in her head. The Volturi in her room, kidnapping her, throwing her into the back of a Hummer and then it went black.

I became furious, angry, pissed off, fuming, enraged and any other word you can think of. I wanted _revenge_. I don't care how long it will take. I _will_ rescue Bella.

Alice had another vision, a shorter one.

_Bella was screaming in pain, calling out my name. _The vision abruptly ends.

I dropped the deer and ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. The rain hit my face at over two hundred miles per hour, plus however fast it was going without me running. It felt like little bees were stinging all over my face.

But it wasn't fast enough.

I burst through the already open front door and dashed up the stairs as fast as I could, almost busting the railing.

But I was too late.

She was gone.

I could smell their scent. It was like old bricks with a faint aroma of rust and salt.

I knew what I had to do. I have to go to Volterra and save her.

"Edward you can't!" Alice was suddenly inside of Bella's room with me. She was pushing me back towards Bella's bed so she could talk to me. We both plopped on the bed and I stared at the picture of Bella and me on her nightstand. We were in our meadow, hugging and laughing. Alice took the picture right at the moment where I kissed Bella's cheek. I slowly brought my hand up to my lips and could feel the lingering touch of her baby-soft skin on my lips.

"Edward, they know that you'll come to rescue Bella. You don't need to be psychic to know that. But if you come they'll kill both of you in an instant!" Each word stabbed at my heart. I put my head in my hands and shook it back and forth slowly.

"Why would they take her?" I asked in a voice so small any vampire outside this room wouldn't be able to hear it. Alice put her arm on my shoulders in a reassuring way.

"It's because she knows too much," I was about to ask what when Alice interrupted me in her thoughts. _About us; the vampire world Edward._ Her mind showed the speed, the strength of a vampire. Our golden eyes compared to red eyes. The fiery pain of the transformation.

"Alice, please stop!" I moaned. Her mind drifted off into trying to comfort and sooth me. She leaned over and gave me a sisterly hug and a peck on my head. I leaned down on Bella's bed and could smell her strong scent in her pillows and blankets. If I could, I'd be crying right now.

_If you're going to Volterra, then I'm coming with you._ Alice's mind interrupted my depression.

"Alice, no. You can't. It's too-" I started.

"She's your girlfriend and my best friend. You'll probably need help anyway," Alice said, sounding a lot like Esme.

"Okay, fine. You can come," I said, boosting my depression a little for her sake.

"Then let's go tell the others of our plan before we go. Plus we'll need to pack a set of clothes for us and Bella," Alice got up and started rummaging through Bella's dresser and closet. I stared at the picture on her nightstand, blocking everything else out of my mind. I studied it for an immeasurable moment before Alice had to shake me violently to get me out of that trance.

"Edward. Edward! We need to leave soon!" Alice was in front of me, holding a plastic sack with Bella's clothes in it. I got up, grabbing the photograph as we jumped out of Bella's window and ran home.

* * *

When we arrived everyone was in the living room and they all looked at us. _Hey dude, I ran home and told everyone that you two ran off. Sorry if I…_ Jasper's thought trailed off. I quickly nodded my head to show that it was fine.

"I'm just going to come straight out and say it. Bella's been kidnapped by the Volturi and Edward and I are going to go rescue her," Alice announced. Everyone (except Rosalie's) thoughts were a jumble of worry and fear.

"You guys can't! You'll get killed" Esme cried. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"She's right. They'll kill you the minute they find out you two are trying to steal her back," Carlisle said quietly with worry in his tone. His thoughts were memories of when he was part of the Volturi, and all the deaths they caused and then trying to picture Bella in their caves. _It's impossible Edward. Neither you _nor_ she will survive. Please don't go._

"But what choice do I have Carlisle?" I asked painfully. "Just let her sit there and have them torture her to death? I have to try. Alice is going to be my… back-up, for lack of better words." Alice glared up at me. "We're going to grab some clothes then take the next flight there."

"I got the clothes!" Alice dashed upstairs while I ran to the computer to find the quickest flight over to Volterra.

_Edward! Alice-she…no! She can't come with you! _Jasper exclaimed in his head. _I _can not_ lose her. I'd probably become a nomad again, feeding off of humans rather than animals. She's my life, my reason for living. You can't just drag her along because you want to-_

I turned around in the chair to glare at him. "Jasper, she loves Bella like a sister. How bad would she feel if she lost her? If _I_ lost her?" I retorted back. "Plus, _she_ asked _me_ to go. I didn't just say 'Hey Alice! You're coming to Italy with me.' I wouldn't do that and she said that I'd need help over there,"

Jasper's stare went from angry to hurt to confused. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that she asked. I'm going to go…" He ran upstairs after Alice to beg her to stay. I turned my attention back to the computer screen. From the airport in Olympia we'd have to land in New York then take a flight to Florence from there and we could run the rest of the way there. It'd be a total of twenty hours, with loading and unloading off the planes. Crap, we don't _have_ twenty hours. And the next flight to New York is at 5 am, and it's only midnight.

"We're all packed for a couple days. I threw in a brush and some other hygiene items because Carlisle told me that the Volturi don't have the best living conditions for it's… kidnapees, I guess," Alice appeared right behind me with two duffle bags. Jasper was right beside her with a grieving expression.

"Alice, you don't have to go. Edward can handle himself. Please don't risk your life," he pleaded.

"Jasper, like I've told you before, I have to go because Edward will most likely get into trouble and he'll need _back-up_," She sneered the word. "And Bella is my best friend outside this family. It would hurt me for a long time if she didn't make it out alive," Alice retorted. Jasper leaned down and kissed her passionately. I turned my head back to the computer screen. This rarely happened to me before, but I felt _jealous _of them. At least Alice has someone to kiss before she goes off to risk her life. Someone to confide in. Someone to give her hope that we'll survive. My arms felt sore; they are aching to hold Bella.

Jasper and Alice broke apart, probably because Jasper felt my pain and jealousy. They held hands and stared into each other's eyes. It hurt to watch so I turned back towards the computer and reserved our tickets.

"The plane to New York leaves at five so we should go soon. I reserved our tickets and the drive there plus the time to go through security and all that will take a good four hours so…" I was rambling, probably because I didn't want to see any more affection from them.

"Don't get hurt okay? Promise me that," Jasper whispered into Alice's ear.

"I promise," she whispered back. They gave each other a kiss and we went to go see Carlisle and Esme. They were sitting on the loveseat in the living room. Esme looked like she would burst into tears if she could, because she didn't want _three_ of her children dying. Carlisle was comforting her, whispering soothing words into her ear and giving her small pecks now and again.

"Um… we're leaving," Alice murmured, looking at her shoes. She felt just as depressed about leaving as Esme was. Esme looked up and there was so much sadness on her face to make us stay. But we had to leave. The love of my life's life is on the line.

"Please don't die," Esme whispered. "It's hard enough having you risk your life for one person. But if you…" She leaned into Carlisle again and shook with silent sobs. Carlisle looked up at us and he had regret written all over his face.

_Go. I'll take care of Esme. I trust that you guys plus Bella will come back unharmed._ He thought. But I could sense the pain of losing us in his mind.

I nodded towards him and Alice and I headed towards the Volvo.

**I totally guessed on the amount of time it will take to get there. I found out that there was an airport in Olympia and Florence, but checking to see how long it would take to get there (with switching planes in New York) would have taken FOREVER because I'd have to pretend I was booking flights and blah blah blah.**

**Click the little button down there that says review. Kthnxbai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness. I am **_**so**_** sorry this is late. I've been away at camps and I got a new laptop (yay!) and I had to transfer everything on it and blah blah blah. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I forgot to post this last chapter, but Steph owns the characters, not me (Hell, if I owned it I wouldn't know what to do with Breaking Dawn but there wouldn't have been any 'oopsie' babies!)**

BPOV

The next day was relatively the same. I woke up and found some PopTarts and a glass of water by me. I scarfed it down, not knowing when my next meal will be. Heidi came in later and took me to the bathroom again and then we went down to the same big room and Jane and Alec did more "tests" on me.

I honestly do not know what is supposed to happen. They would stare at me intently (making me blush from the attention) and then Jane would let out an irritated breath but Alec would just look slightly disappointed.

Aro had a scary yet comforting vibe coming from him. He would seem nice at first but I knew it was just an act. After what I've been through the past three months you learn not to easily trust people.

I guess you could call him comforting because he didn't approach me with something harsh. His face never said 'traitor' or 'prisoner'. More like 'guest' or 'acquaintance'. But when he snapped at me yesterday for knowing about the vampire world and my scar, you couldn't be one hundred percent sure about him.

He also tried to read my mind and called me a "very valuable resource". I don't know what that means, but it did not sound good.

Today, I got to eat lunch in a small room. Again, it was only a sandwich and water, but not having to eat off the cold floor of my chamber was a welcome change.

Heidi was there as a guard, but she just had her nose in some Italian book the whole time. She was most likely ordered to be a guard and not a friend, but she treated me more as a house guest than a captive who doesn't know if or when she'll die.

After lunch I was sent back to my "room". I wasn't tired so I just sat against the wall and thought about Edward.

When will he come rescue me? How will he rescue me? The Volturi made it pretty obvious that there's no way in…or out... He'll be defenseless, even with his whole family. Seven vampires can take down three, but not very strong and powerful ones with more guards than the president.

But what if he dies trying to save me? What if I die before he makes it here?

I just want him to hold me in his arms and comfort me.

* * *

Alice's POV

Edward was acting like a kid on Christmas waiting to open his presents.

But the kid would be bursting with excitement. Edward is bursting with anxiety (and not the good kind).

While driving to the airport he would not _shut up_ about my driving.

"Alice, you're driving too slow. We're going to miss our flight,"

"Edward, I'm pushing 120 miles per hour. We still have a good three and a half hours until our flight." I _really_ need a new car.

"We can get you a car later, just drive faster!"

"Edward if I do the car will explode. You don't need to be psychic or have excellent mechanical skills to know that."

"Why can't we run to the airport?"

"Because how would it look to the security guys watching the cameras if two people carrying duffle bags arrived at an airport _with no car_ at one in the morning?"

He was silent (finally!) for a few moments.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then when we had to do our luggage check he kept trying to convince the person scanning the stuff that everything was fine and that we had no guns or anything. Even his little "dazzling smile" didn't work. I guess because the woman was probably middle aged and married. Or a crazy old cat lady who gets money for cat food from this job.

Edward snorted at my last thought.

"Actually she is married. She's a total redneck though. Her, her husband and three kids are going to move down south whenever they get enough money from their "crappy jobs that have to deal with smooth-talkin' teens." He spoke at vampire speed to me.

I chuckled a little.

I checked the time on the Weather Channel's clock. 4:23 it said. We're going to board at 4:34 then take off at 5:01.

"Shouldn't we be boarding now? I know there's only 20 passengers on this flight but there's a few kids that need to get on and an old man that needs to bring his oxygen tank and-"

"Edward!" I interrupted. "We will get on at 4:34 sharp. The only way we won't is if one of the crew members commits suicide." That was a worst case scenario but if it makes him shut up-

"_Will_ one of the crew members commit suicide? None of the crew members as far as I can tell have severely depressing thoughts, but there are a lot of people here, even if it's only 4:25 a.m. on a Saturday…" He rambled on. I hung my head in my hands. I've gotten used to how slow time goes when the teachers are repeating the stuff you already know in school but I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive another 15ish hours with him.

* * *

We _finally_ landed in New York. I tried to pay attention to the movie they played but Edward still kept his ramblings, mostly about Bella and the Volturi, then the rest about how he never wanted kids if they were going to act like the kids on the plane.

And I have to agree with him. Those kids were so loud and rambunctious I'm surprised they stayed within the six seats their family had. There was a toddler that was not screaming only when he was asleep the first couple hours. The mother was trying to calm him down the whole ride while the dad hardly disciplined the school-age kids on sitting down and being quiet.

Anyway, we had to wait an hour between flights, with unloading our luggage and reloading and going through the security things _again_ and I picked up a few magazines and two books for Edward that I knew he'd like to read on the next, longer, flight.

"Have you gotten any new visions about Bella?" Edward asked sometime during the flight. I set my book down and focused on Bella. All I could see was blank nothingness, as if she didn't have a future.

"Well?" he prodded.

"I-she… there's nothing. I can't even see what she'll be doing in two minutes, let alone when we get off." I was worried. This has never happened before.

"They must have something up their sleeve. A block, like her mind, that prevents you from seeing things about Bella, or more specifically the Volturi as a whole." He contemplated.

"Then how did I get that first one, of her screaming in pain?"

"I don't know. They must have put it up after that."

"But how did they know that I had a vision from the other side of the world?"

"Think about it. When you had the second one, they were probably in their vehicles driving off to whatever mode of international transportation they use. They most likely knew about your psychic ability and contacted a person on their team to block visions."

We pondered that for a few moments.

"How do you know all of this if you've never seen them before?" I asked.

"Carlisle says that they have valuable resources on their team, and one of them could have been a witch before they were transformed and their powers were strengthened to put a very powerful shield around the castle."

"You really think that there are witches out there?"

"There's vampires and werewolves in this world. What else could be there?"

* * *

When we got to Italy we "borrowed" a Yellow Porsche. We're going to give it back when we're done, so it'd technically be borrowing, even if it was from a new car dealership.

It was a cold, cloudy day (thank goodness) so we could be out on the streets without standing out too much. We were walking down an empty street (where Edward claimed the headquarters were) when large hands grabbed us and clamped our mouths shut and pulled us into an alley.

"Welcome to Volterra, home of one, now three, prisoners,"

* * *

**Cliff hanger, muhahaha. Don't worry, the next update will be SPEEDY FAST! (like 5 days maximum)**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my profile, check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why does Fanfiction send me an email when I post a new chapter? I kind of know if and when I post chapters…**

**The song ****Jai Ho**** from ****Slumdog Millionaire****perfectly fits in here. I suggest listening to the english version (with the Pussycat Dolls) to get the feeling of it.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, Plotline's mine. This is my favorite chapter out of everything that I've written.**

~You are the reason that I breathe~

~You are the reason that I still believe~

~You are my destiny~

~Jai Ho!~

Bella's POV

Caius put metal handcuffs around my hands. "Now, you will not talk, nor make any motions to talk. You will be in a cage, since Jane has no affect on you, and if you do talk there will be consequences. Got it?" I nodded my head while looking at the floor. Caius shoved me into the circular cage. It was about six inches off the ground, seven feet tall and about thirty inches wide. I turned away from the entrance to the cage as he locked it up. I sat on my knees and tried to hold back the tears.

After I fell asleep crying (again) last night, Caius kicked the door into the wall so hard it's now half embedded into the wall. It almost gave me a heart attack. He commanded that I get up, saying that if he hurt me that Aro would get on him about it. He lead me down to where I am now, kneeling in the cage, away from the main entrance of the cellar.

It was completely dark, which freaked me out more. They could do _anything _to me since I was a weak handcuffed human in a locked cage. They could all be in this room right now, and I wouldn't be able to tell. When Caius locked me up there was only a small amount of light from the hallway and I didn't know what direction he went. I could stick my hand out of the cage, maybe my full arm if my hands weren't bound together. But it was useless. They have the key to the lock, and my life.

"Bella!" The front doors burst open and my savior was there!

"Edward!" I cried. He rushed toward me then was struck down with pain at the same moment that an electric shock ran through me. It wasn't cheesy or romantic, like "electric shocks" in books. It was pure electricity, the kind that you use to power a house. It was stopped in two seconds, while Edward remained on the ground, purely in pain. A few moments went by then he got up and sat on his knees like I was in the cage. Three guards ran in and held Edward in a position that no one can escape

"Ah, what a wonderful reunion. The happy couple re-united once again." Aro said in a sadistic way. I heard muffled high-pitched shrieks coming from a corner of the room. Alice's head popped out in the light, with duct tape covering her mouth. She seemed to be saying my name but another guard had her hands behind her back and pulled her back into the shadow. "And you brought back-up! What a good plan gone horribly wrong!" Aro came and stood in the middle of Edward and me.

"So Edward. I see you have come to save the damsel in distress. I'm sure you know why she's here." Edward growled a bit toward him and then he yelled in pain again. I really want to know why he randomly shouts in pain

"Edwa-" My plea for help was cut off when I was shocked with electricity again, just as powerful as last time.

"I told you not to talk," Caius' voice growled.

"Now now, let's not be hasty now. Thank you Caius and Jane for showing our guests what happens when they misbehave." So _that's_ what Jane has been trying to do. She's been trying to cause me pain, but she can't because of the weird thing with my mind.

Aro walked over to Edward and put his hand on my boyfriend's cheek. Edward looked up annoyed but trying not to "misbehave."

"Ah, Plan A has failed, but Plan B sounds… reasonable…" Aro said a few moments later.

"I'd only suggest that if you are determined to kill her." Edward half-growled. The words '_kill her'_sent shivers down my spine. Aro put his hand back on his cheek and they were looking eye to eye, like having a mental conversation. But what's Plan B that Aro's talking about?

Aro released his hand and walked back over to the shadows. Edward looked up at me with panicked eyes.

That scared me.

He knew that we weren't going to make it out alive. He knew that Alice wouldn't make it out alive either, and that it'd be his fault all three of us are dead. But this mysterious Plan B seemed… not as bad. Like if it could help us, but hinder us more.

"It's official." Aro spoke up. He was at the line that separated the shadow from the light. "The girl will die and you two will be set free." My heart went into alarm mode. How will I die? Will it be slow and painful or fast? Will it be here in front of everyone or-

"Wait!" Edward's worried voice interrupted my internal questions. "What if…I… change her?"

I felt joy and fear. It was a sick joy. I might actually get to become a vampire. But at the risk of Edward's temptation. Or what if one of the Volturi guards do it? That sounded… kind of gross (probably because I've wanted Edward's venom in me since I realized that he'd outlive me.)

But what if they deny it? What if I have to die? This is worse than James and his tactics. Because this time _I don't have a choice._ I can't run away, I can't shout for help. I'm a sitting duck.

"I suppose that could be-" Aro started.

"It is not allowed!" Caius' voice snapped.

"Brother, calm yourself. We can make acceptations to our own rules, right?" Caius grumbled something indecipherable.

"Edward that shall be allowed in your case. Guards, release him." Edward dropped to the ground then stood back up. He walked slowly over towards me, but stopped about two feet from the cage. Aro walked over and unlocked the cage and motioned me out. I walked over to Edward, my hands still bound together, and looked up at him. His hand softly caressed my face. He gave me a slow, gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he sunk his teeth into my neck and everything went black.

~No there is nothing that can stop us~

~Nothing can ever come between us~

~So come and dance with me~

~Jai Ho!~

**This chapter is what started the story, just the idea of Bella being held against her will by the Volturi and the only way to save her was for Edward to change her really got me going.**

**The story will go on after her change, I promise! But it's not going to be some epic 25-30 chapter long story. Maybe 15 chapters max.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No more excuses. The reason why this is so late is because I had a life changing experience about mid July and it really made me reconsider my life to the point where I couldn't just sit down and type for more than a solid minute without going into mini-battles in my head. So I took an unannounced hiatus. What got me going again was watching the ****New Moon**** trailers over…and over… and over… **

**But I'm back with a new chapter and a new story underway!**

**You all read the fiery pain that Bella went through in ****Breaking Dawn****. So I'm not going to repost that. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. Plotline is mine.**

* * *

When I woke up I felt like if I jumped into a lake in the middle of winter. Cold. But it was a relief from feeling like I was on fire.

"Bella?" Where have I heard that voice before? "Bella, are you awake?" Oh, it was Edward's. _Edward!_

"Edward!" I sat up and I could see him perfectly. There was no source of light in this room-this chamber- but I could see him like if there were stage lights on him. His eyes were black. Coal black. But those coal black eyes closed and the owner of them swept me up into a passionate kiss. It was so strong that he could have-should have-broken me. I broke free in a gasp.

"Edward… am I…?" How could I put this? I couldn't fathom it.

"Bella, you're not human anymore. You're a vampire," His words struck me like a bullet. _A vampire._ Something I've always wanted since we started dating. But now-

His lips interrupted my train of thought. He had a tight hold on my hair and lower back. I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him tighter. _Now_ I realized why he was kissing me so hard. We haven't been able to kiss the past… week? I don't know and right now I particularly _don't care._

This went on for another ten minutes at least. We felt what we hadn't felt in a week, re-memorizing what we felt like, and what it feels like now that there were no more boundaries. I wasn't fragile and breakable anymore. It'd take some serious strength to break me now. We finally broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. I could tell there was fear first in Edward's then it became cautious. "What's wrong?" I asked self-consciously.

"I-It's just your eyes. They're not the chocolate brown I used to love. They're… they're…" he stumbled.

"Red. They're ruby red aren't they?" He only nodded. I got out of his lap and helped him up. He brought me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," I replied. He smelled my hair, which probably smelled horrible, and I smelled his chest. It was sweeter than I remembered it.

During our embrace I noticed my shield. I could _feel_ it around me, like a long trench coat. And I think I can _control_ it. I tried to push it outward and I could _feel_ it expand to about 2 inches from my body. I stepped back from Edward. He was about to protest but I held up a finger to silence him.

"Who is the nearest person in the hall?" I asked with no tone. Edward looked confused then answered.

"His name is Felix. He's guarding the door so we can't escape," I turned around and the door was about 3 feet from where I was standing. I walked to it and stood with my back against the door. I tried to really _push_ my shield outwards towards him. I could feel a hint of him in my shield then I felt his whole body through it. The shield was like a big dome, about 5 feet in diameter.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "I…I can't hear his thoughts anymore. What's….are _you_ doing that?" I nodded then put a finger on my lips to motion him to stop talking.

I let go of it and it snapped back like a rubber band, but it didn't hurt. Maybe if I can push it out, I can _pull it in_. It felt like sucking air in and I think it worked. I could feel the trench coat slowly go inside my body then become like a small ball in my brain. I tried to hold it and think of something so Edward could hear. Lasagna randomly came to mind. First you have to put some meat and spices in a bowl and mix it up then-

Edward's lips crashed into mine and I lost my train of thought and my shield went back to being like a giant trench coat. "Bella! I heard your thoughts! Granted, they we're about lasagna but I heard your thoughts!" He was acting like he won the lottery.

"Well, I'd like more practice but you can't run up and kiss me every time you do get a peek inside my mind." I laughed a little and gave him a light kiss. "Let's practice a little,"

* * *

For the next few hours we sat across from each other and stared at each other. I made my shield go from giant circles to ovals to being so specific on a person that I could make it trace out their fingers and facial features, like a body suit. And I also taught myself how to keep my shield "tucked in" for longer moments without having to really concentrate on it. My thoughts whenever Edward could hear me went from lasagna to home to wondering how Charlie is and that led me to the vampire version of crying. I was sobbing but without tears. Edward came over to comfort me then and we stayed cuddled like that for an immeasurable moment.

I brought in my shield for a few minutes to let Edward hear my thoughts.

"I don't know, love. Aro blocks his mind from me whenever he walks by, so I honestly don't know if we're leaving this dungeon anytime soon," he replied. I sighed and leaned into him again and let him listen to some more ideas of mine.

"If he does come in…let him see your thoughts. I know you're opposed to it, but maybe it will be for the better. And if he wants to see mine, put your shield around me. Let's see his reaction," my love suggested.

"But what if he gets angry?"

"Let's just hope he won't," I reluctantly agreed and let my mind wander while in Edward's arms. He's always wanted to know what went on inside my head, now he gets his wish.

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad that I chose a generous girlfriend,"

_Thanks._

He chuckled again then kissed my forehead.

A few minutes later Aro came in. The light was temporarily blinding, but only for less than a second. He had a sadistic smile on his face. I tried to avoid eye contact and stare at the ground while

Edward glowered at him. "Ah, I see that you've successfully changed, Isabella. How are you feeling?" he asked. _Thirsty _was the first thing that came to mind but I decided against it and just mumbled a 'fine' while staring at the hem of his cloak. I quickly remembered what Edward said and put my shield around both of us so it fit like a glove.

"And Edward? How are you?"

"_Multa_," he replied, which I assumed was fine in Italian.

"Please stand up Edward," Aro ordered politely. Edward stood up and stared at the ground with a scowl on his face. I quickly readjusted my shield to fit him standing. Aro reached out to get his hand but Edward took his hand and stuck it out for him. Aro took it and a look of confusion then anger crossed his face. Edward looked up and smiled malevolently up at him.

"_Figlio di una cagna!_" Aro shouted. He swiftly took Edward's shoulders and threw him against the back wall so fast that I wouldn't have been able to catch it if I were human. He slid down and I ran over to him and knelt down to see if he was alright. Aro marched over to us and he looked quite menacing with my newfound vision and the look on his face would make any human confess the truth in a heartbeat. "_What_ is going on?" he demanded.

Edward gave me a look that said 'just-tell-him-the-truth'. I slowly stood up while looking at the ground and put out my hand for Aro to take. He gripped my chin and lifted my head up. His grip was so tight that it started to hurt. And that's saying something for a vampire. His eyes held fury and I brought in my shield shakily.

He went from furious to curious in a matter of seconds. He let go of my chin and stepped back. "Amazing," he muttered. I walked over to see how Edward was doing and he was sitting up straight with a hand on the back of his head. I kissed it there and he gave a weak smile to me. I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. We both looked up when Aro walked back over to us.

"Isabella, come with me." I hesitantly got out of Edward's lap. Edward stood up and kissed me tenderly before I went and followed Aro. "You, Edward, are going to stay here," He tightly nodded and stood in the middle of the room. As Aro shut the big steel door, the kind you'd have at a bank, he snapped his fingers and a big muscular vampire (Felix I assume) walked over and stood by the door and we made our way down the hall

"I suppose you are thirsty, Isabella," I only nodded in response. We walked down a vast hallway that led to a wide room with multiple hangings on the wall.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Here in Volterra, we give tours to the tourists and visitors of this town's history. This is the final stop on the tour," I looked around and there were only two doors. A big polished one and the small one that we went through.

"So… they enter and exit through those doors over there?" I pointed to the polished ones.

"If they can…" I heard him mumble. With my brand new hearing I could hear a woman's voice that sounded like a tour guide. The doors pushed open and I could see Heidi at the front in a business suit and about 40 or so tourists. I quickly turned around so they wouldn't see my eyes.

Then I smelled it.

A sickly sweet smell. The smell of blood. I turned around and could smell it even stronger. So sweet… It'll feel so _good_ coming down my throat.

"Restrain yourself, Isabella. Just wait a minute," Aro whispered at vampire speed. I turned around again and stared at a painting of some castle. As I was doing that I noticed more vampires coming into the room and lining the walls, acting like tourists themselves. Heidi walked over to the grand doors and shut them and locked them from what I could hear.

"The ending of our tour is a feast!" she called out and right when she said the 't' in 'feast' all the vampires turned around and started attacking the humans. The smell of blood was so much stronger now, that it's out of their bodies.

"Isabella, you may have anyone of your choosing," Aro said and I rushed off to the nearest human. I turned her neck and sliced my teeth through her throat. It felt like ice water on a hot day. So sweet and smooth coming down my throat. I drank until there was no more blood. I dropped her on the ground then stared. It was a young girl, probably 12 years old, who never got to live her life, never got to pursue her dreams. Never got the chance to live. And now she never will. Because of me.

"Oh my god," I said so softly. "I gotta go," I rushed past Aro and ran down the hall so fast that I reached the door where Edward was in. I shoved Felix aside and burst open the door. Edward was standing off to the side looking confused. I sprinted to him and crashed into his arms, knocking us into the wall. I sobbed into his arms while he tried to comfort me. I brought in my shield to let him hear my jumble of thoughts, but it was hard to keep it consistent, because I kept losing concentration and it went in and out.

"Bella, shh honey, it'll be alright," he comforted.

"No it's not!" I cried. "She's never going to live again and fulfill her life! And all because of me!" I sobbed into his arms even more.

When I calmed down enough, Aro came in quietly and shut the door behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"Bella feels guilty about…earlier today," Edward spoke for me. "She would rather prefer my family and I's diet,"

"Can we just go home now?" I asked. Both of them stared at me for speaking up. Aro looked very professional when he answered.

"I'm sorry, that's not possible,"

**Was this chapter worth the wait? Over 2000 words for you guys! I'm not sure when I'll update my other story, but enjoy this one for now and vote on my poll please!**

**"Multa" means fine in Italian and "Figlio di una cagna" means "You son of a bitch" in Italian**


End file.
